Dolphin Tale 3
by Brad04268
Summary: The cast from Dolphin Tale 2 are back with more rescues. Don't want to say to much, so read it and tell me what you think. This is a work in progress. Currently at CHAPTER 9 in this story. I am working on CHAPTER 10 right now. I would like to thank the supporters of this story. Please continue with the great reviews! :)
1. Chapter 1

Dolphin Tale 3

Sawyer had been on a 3 month journey on a sailboat with some of the smartest marine minds in the world. Earlier that year he was personally asked to follow them on the trip. Sawyer had wondered how Winter would be with Hope. He also was worried about his mom being alone, since his dad had abandon him and his mom about 7 years earlier. Sawyer also worried about his best friend Hazel. Hazel and Sawyer met when they rescued Winter, and they have been best friends ever since then. But the day to return home was here.

"Man I'm so glad I'm going home, this trip lasted a long time" Sawyer said to his new friend Thomas. "I know right. I'm so glad I have service on my iPhone again" said Thomas. "Me too, I gotta call my mom and my cousin Kyle to let them know I'm back in the US" sawyer replied. "Hey mom…I'm back in the US…I'll see you tonight…Love you, Bye" Sawyer said into his phone. Sawyer then received a message on his phone. It read "Hey bud. I heard your back. I'm at the airport waiting for you, see you in a bit". It was from Kyle. "Ok see you in a few" Sawyer responded.

(Sawyer then rides a van with the others to the airport)

Kyle waved and got Sawyers attention. Sawyer then ran to him and said Hi. Kyle then asked, "How was the trip Sawyer?" "It was awesome. I got to see so many cool animals, and made a lot of new friends. I'll show you some pictures on the plane" Sawyer replied. "Ok. Hold up, what fight do we get on again?" Kyle asked. "Uh Delta 737" Sawyer said. "Delta Flight 737 to Tampa International is departing in five minutes" and man said over the intercom. "OH SHOOT, We gotta run" Sawyer said.

Sawyer and Kyle barely made it on to the plane. On the plane, Sawyer told Kyle all about what they did on the trip, and how fun it was, and even how much he missed being at home, which wasn't a shock for Kyle.

"This is me and my friend Thomas snorkeling with 3 Atlantic Spotted Dolphins, and here is the room me and Thomas stayed in on the ship, and this Rick the Green Sea Turtle that lives on the boat" Sawyer said to Kyle as he showed him the pictures of the trip to him. Kyle could tell that he really enjoyed this trip. "So over all, you liked this trip?" Kyle asked. "Yes, but I can't wait to be back in Clearwater tonight" Sawyer replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Back at CMA the staff along with Sawyer's Mom Loraine, Hazel, and Dr. Clay setup a party. "Ok everyone, everything has to be just right" Hazel said to everyone. "We need to start calling everyone and tell them to start making their way here" Clay said. "Sawyer is going to be here in less than 30 minutes" Loraine said. Everyone was rushing to get everything together.

Altogether the group spent over six hundred dollars on decorations, a DJ, fireworks, and even custom lanterns to launch into the sky. After about fifteen minutes, everyone had showed up. The DJ got the fireworks on the roof, and his turn-tables. The trainers reviewed with Winter on what she was supposed to do when Sawyer walked in. And Hazel went around making sure everyone and everything was perfect.

"Sawyer is here, shut it down" yelled Hazel. Everything went silent at the aquarium. They here'd the door open then a huge SPLASH. Sawyer was soaked. Winter had just splashed Sawyer and made him all wet. Then the lights went on the music started and everyone yelled, "Welcome Home". Then Hazel pushed Sawyer in the pool with Winter. "Hahaha very funny" he said as he pulled Hazel into the pool. "Got you back" Sawyer said.

(Sawyer and Hazel went to go get dried off)

Then the music went down and a spot light showed on Winter, Clay, Loraine, and Hazel. Hazel then yelled into the mic, "Welcome back home!" Winter then made her unforgettable Tweety-Bird noise. Then the music went loud and everyone helped them selves to some drinks and food. Then the DJ whispered to Clay and told him to tell the crowd to move out to the beach and watch the fireworks. When Hazel heard that everyone was moving to the beach, she knew she needed to tell Sawyer how she felt about him. Ever since she met Sawyer, she knew that one day she would like, a lot. The crowd moved out to beach and sat down in the beach chairs with their food.

The DJ yelled, "LETS BLOW THE ROOF OFF THIS PLACE!" as he lit the fireworks. The gang had bough blue, white , and green fireworks, because they were the colors of the ocean. So far everything was going as planned. The party was in a good state, but then…"Oh no, it Rufus." Rufus was a strange bird. Rufus seem to think he was the ruler that was all powerful at the aquarium.

"Hazel, why did you guys do all of this?" Sawyer asked. "Because everyone here considers you part of the family, including me" replied Hazel. "Well thank you, this is awesome!" Sawyer answered.

The fireworks ended, but the party still wasn't over yet. The DJ called Sawyer over to the booth. "You know the blonde?" he asked. "Hazel?" Sawyer replied "Yeah. She seems to really like you. She said that she is glad that you're back" The DJ told him. "Yeah. Well I've known her since we were 11" Sawyer said. "If I were you, I would ask her to go somewhere with you" the DJ said. "Thats a good idea. I'm sure she would like to go somewhere. Its the least I could do." Sawyer said. "Well, go do that. And by the way, I'm Brad." Brad said. "Thanks Brad." Sawyer replied. "No prob" the DJ said.

"Head back out to the beach. We gotta light the lanterns" some body yelled

Everyone lit their lanterns and launched them in a certain order to where when they reached the sky, they looked like Winter's Tail. Sawyer loved the party, and was happy to be home!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sawyer woke up next morning from a peaceful sleep. He went to kitchen where his mom was, making breakfast. Sawyer turn on the news when he heard, "Clearwater Marine Aquarium's ow Sawyer Nelson returned from a 3 month journey to sea. They celebrated with a huge party to celebrate his return, but thats not the only good news. CMA is about to undergo a remodel, and you know what that means, another special day. They're calling it, The Rescue Project. The Rescue Project not only supports the animals of the aquarium, but also injured citizens with financial problems and disabilities. We hope to see you there!" a news reporter said. "You have missed so much while you were away. Get dressed, we gotta go to the aquarium and help set up!" Loraine said to her son.

Once they arrived Hazel gave them each jobs they needed to accomplish before they opened. Loriane went to help decorate, while Hazel and Sawyer fed the animals and made sure they were comfortable. Hazel thought to her self for minute. "Should I say something about how I feel or no". "Hazel I want to ask you something" Sawyer asked. "Yeah?" Hazel replied. "Later tonight, do you think we could hangout again like we did when we were 11? Just me, you and Winter?" Sawyer said. "Sure" Hazel answered with a blush.

Soon the doors opened and the crowd filled the Aquarium. Kyle walked with the wounded warriors and talked to them and let them meet Winter. Sawyer was in the pool with Winter giving her jumping and swimming commands. Hazel hosted a show with Hope. Loraine and her girls worked in the gift shop. Clay and Reed made sure all was well.

After the day had ended they had raised enough money to break ground in 3 days.

**(Sorry this Chapter is short. 4 and 5 will be much longer)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was 9:00PM the aquarium had a successful day. They received so much money that they had enough to donate to children and citizens in need. Sawyer went home for a bit to get everything he needed together. While Sawyer was at home, Hazel was talking to her friends over FaceTime. "Hazel, if you really like Sawyer, you need to tell him tonight." her friend Rachael said. "I know but I think is gonna make a move on me" replied Hazel. "Well if he doesn't, ask him some questions or straight out tell him." Rachael said. "Ok I will tonight" said Hazel. "I got to go, have fun!" Rachael said.

"Hey Hazel" said Sawyer. "Oh hey." replied Hazel. "Sawyer I need to tell you something" Hazel said. "Me too" said Sawyer. "Ok you first" said Hazel. "Ok. Hazel would you go out with me sometime" Sawyer asked. "Yes. What I wanted to say is, when you left I really missed you. And Sawyer I really really like you" Hazel said. "So is it official, are we really dating" Sawyer asked. "I guess" Hazel said as she gave him a hug. Winter then suddenly jumped in the air as if she knew already.

They both jumped into the pool with Winter. They stayed in their for hours swimming until they almost past out. They then got out, dried off, and got in their sleeping bags. Each of them secretly texted their friends and told them that they were dating.

It was now about 12am. They both could not sleep, because of all of all of the excitement. So, they talked, and talked, and talked some more. For almost 2 hours. Sawyer then asked Hazel a question. "how long have you liked me?" he asked. "For a while. I knew that one day we would start dating." she replied. "Well, tomorrow I have a special surprise for you." Sawyer said. "Okay" Hazel replied.

The next morning had came. Each of them fully rested, and ready for the day. Sawyer had planned to go with Hazel to the beach, and then out for some ice cream, but it didn't go as planned.

Sawyer and Hazel woke up to bright shining sun. Each of them went to change and came back out to feed the animals. "Dolphins, check. Otters, check. Turtles, check. And Rufus" Hazel said. "Check" Sawyer said as he finished her sentence. "Come on, we are going down to the beach and hangout." Sawyer said. "Ok. I'll be right back" Hazel said.

After the short walk to the beach, Hazel saw something. "I see it too Hazel" Sawyer said as they ran to edge of the waves. "Oh no. Its another dolphin" Sawyer said. "Dad, we have another stranding at the beach. He is a small baby male dolphin." Hazel said to her phone. "Ok me and the trainers are on our way." Clay replied.

"He's a male; Really young, like Hope." Phoebe said. "Dad look, another one" Hazel said. "It looks like its mom" Kat said. "Calling all staff. We have two beached dolphins we need to get back to aquarium fast." Clay said to his walkie-talkie. The rest of the crew showed up and help the baby and his mom.

"I guess we'll have to finish this date later Hazel" Sawyer said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Back at the Aquarium…

"Dad, I don't think Nicholas' Mom is doing so good" Hazel said. "Hazel. His mom doesn't have much longer. Nicholas, has a chance. We are going to have to put her down." Clay said. "Oh. Well, Nicholas is really gonna miss her. So am I even thought we just found them" Hazel said sadly.

"Hazel! How are the dolphins doing?" Sawyer asked. "Not so good. His mother is going to have to be euthanized and Nicholas, which is what I named him, won't be able to return to the ocean." Hazel said to Sawyer. "Oh. Well at least Nich has a chance." Sawyer replied. "Thats true" Hazel said.

"Kids come here" Clay said. "Nicholas, might have to go somewhere else." "But dad he has to stay here, He is in a really bad condition." Hazel said. "I know, but where can we put him?" Clay asked. "In my pool in my backyard. Its 8ft deep and we can fill it with salt water while the contraction in the rescue pool area is going on" Sawyer said. "That's a good idea Sawyer. And me and Sawyer can take care of Nich everyday." Hazel said. "Ok. I'm giving you a big responsibility here." Clay said. "We got this" both of the teens said.

"Son. Why is there a dolphin in our pool?" Loraine said. "I told Dr. Clay we could keep him here for the next 2 weeks, while they work on the pool he will go in." Sawyer said to his mom. "Ok?" his mom replied.

Suddenly the door bell rang. "Honey, its Hazel." his mom yelled. "Ok, tell her to come meet me in the back" Sawyer replied. "Ok" his mom said. "Hi Ms. Nelson, how are you?" Hazel asked. "Good. Little shocking with a animal in my backyard but still, good" Loraine said. "Ms. Nelson, can we talk for a sec" Hazel asked. "Sure sweety. Whatcha need." Loraine replied. "Well. Last night me and Sawyer were hanging out with Winter and Hope, when Sawyer, asked me out on a date." Hazel said. "Wow Hazel, thats great." Loraine said. "Yeah. When we went to the each earlier today, we saw these two dolphins. Nich's mom had to be put down." Hazel said to Loraine. "Oh the poor thing. Is he ok" Loraine asked. "My dad said he should recover fast. Just some minor burns, no biggie." Hazel said. "Well thats good" Loraine replied.

"I told your mom about Nich, and, us." Hazel said. "How bad did she freak out" Sawyer asked. "Not at all actually." Hazel replied. "Haha. Yeah, she ask me a bunch of questions tonight." Sawyer said. "I'm sure she will." Hazel said.

"So, my dad gave me the powder for his burns. Dad said all we need to do is pat it soft but firmly on to Nicholas' back. "Ok sounds easy." Sawyer said. But then he dropped the power all over Nich and some on Hazel. "Oooopps"Sawyer said with a worried look as he tried not to laugh. "Yeah. Not so easy is it." Hazel said as she smiled holding backer laugh.

Eventually, they got that dang powder crud on Nich. Sawyer and Hazel gave each other a hug as she walked back to the aquarium. "So, you like having a girlfriend?" Loraine said with a smirk. "No these questions mom. Yes I like Hazel a lot, she likes me a lot, we both like the same stuff. Go ahead and say it." Sawyer said "You two are perfect for each other" Loraine said with a face that made Sawyer almost fall to the ground laughing. "But that's good that you found someone you like. You'll have to tell Kyle about this too" Loraine said as she kissed her son good night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was another day in Clearwater. A very important day. Today was the day that construction was to start. All staff was on duty moving the animals safely to other pools. The dolphin were moved inside to temporary man-made pools. The turtle were moved to tubs. and the otters were moved to larger tubs. Hazel came early to feed and take care of Nicholas. When she finished up, Sawyer was still asleep. Hazel decided that she was gonna scare Sawyer.

She went into his room to find him all hunched up in his bed. She went up to him and screamed a loud scream. "HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP. Hazel you freakin almost killed me." Sawyer said. "Sorry sorry sorry. I thought I should give you a wake up call." Hazel said laughing. "And Nich is all fed and he has been covered in his healing powder." "Good. He should hopefully recover fast at this rate.

Sawyer soon got dressed, had some breakfast and went to go check on Nich. Then Sawyer went to talk to Hazel. "Hey, can we go check on Winter. I haven't seen her in about 3 days." Sawyer asked. "Sure, I was planning on it anyways" Hazel replied.

At the aquarium, there was much activity. Many walls had been torn down, and pools were drained. Sawyer and Hazel went over and checked on the dolphins, the turtles and the otters. They went up stairs to find the construction crew destroying the old pools. Hazel spotted the sketch of the new pools an took a picture of them. "This place is going to look amazing when its done." Sawyer said. "I know. I can't wait" Hazel replied.

Clay saw the teens and walked over to them. "So, you guys like the plans. I do." Dr. Clay said. "Yup. They look great. Can't believe the contractor is going to finish this so fast." Sawyer said. "Yeah. Well it will be a lot better for each of the animals. They'll have more space to play." Clay said. "Yup. Well we gotta go. We'll come back by and see what else they have done.

**(Sorry for the short chapter. Chapter 7 is in the making. It will be longer than this one.**

**I may also add a surprise. I need at least 10 Favorites to add the surprise!) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sawyer and Hazel rode their bike down to their local ice cream shop, and grabbed some cones. They went to a bench and sat down. They each got the same ice cream, chocolate vanilla swirl. It was funny how much they had in common. "I didn't know you liked chocolate vanilla swirl" Sawyer said. "Yeah. I didn't know you liked it do" Hazel said. It began to get colder and colder. It was the middle of November, so it wasn't surprising. Sawyer noticed that Hazel was starting to shiver. "Hey, you look cold. You want my jacket." Sawyer asked. "S-s-sure" Hazel said. They had finished their ice cream, and rode their bikes to Sawyers house.

They walked over to Nich to see how he was doing. He was staying underwater, so they assumed he was cold as well. Sawyer and Hazel went into the garage. They found a tent with cloth sides. They set it up over the pool and put a heater in the tent, to keep the dolphin warm. They then went inside, and played some games, hung out, and talked.

It was about 4:30PM. Hazel said that she need to get back to the aquarium. So as any good boyfriend would do, she rode with her back. When they got back, they noticed that the construction workers had torn down more wall. They also had started construction in the new pull for the dolphins. Since most of the painting and expanding was done in the main area, it was safe for the dolphins and turtles to move back into their pools. The otters however, had to stay in their temporary homes, until their area was finished.

Sawyer then hugged Hazel goodbye, and he rode home. It had been another great day, and tomorrow was another big day.

It was another big day in Clearwater. Construction carried on. It had seemed like months since CMA looked normal, when it had only been 3 weeks now. Sawyer and Hazel were informed that the aquarium would be finished with the remodels. The aquarium was still going to be under construction because they still were adding on to building. They each new that when the place was finished, it was going to be "Awesome!" They both said.

Both of them decide that today they needed to stay around the aquarium today. It was still full with workers painting, dry walling, and a bunch of other stuff. Both of them wrote up check lists so they could keep track of what each animal needed. Whether it was food, or a fish shake, or medicine,they made sure it was a done deal.

It was now about 6:30PM. Everybody was hungry. So Clay took everybody down to this new place called Sea-Licious. Everybody ordered some fresh fish and shrimp. Surprisingly, they all loved it. Then everyone moved back over the aquarium. Most of the staff had went home, so did the workers. Sawyer and Hazel walked to Sawyer's house. They went over to the pool and checked on Nicholas. He seemed to as happy as normal. They could both tell he was ready to go to his new home!

Then the two teens went to sit in the front yard, Sawyer and Hazel could watch the sunset from his yard. They talked some more about the aquarium, Nicholas, and their relationship. When Hazel got a call from her dad to come home, Sawyer and Hazel rode to the house boat. Right before Clay walked out. Sawyer gave Hazel a kiss on her lips. That was both of their first kiss. But then Hazel went in longer. Then Clay walked out and his jaw dropped. Then Hazel ran to the boat, and Sawyer rode home.

**(So the surprise was just above with Sawyer and Hazel, and Clay finding out about their secret.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Hey Hazel, something you want to tell me", Clay asked the next day. "Uh no, I don't think so, why?" Hazel asked. "Hey, you did no do a good job at hiding your feelings for him. I knew that one day, you would be some one else's. Your almost all grown up" Clay said. (PAUSE, This is that AWWW moment! LOL) "Dad I'm not going anywhere, for a while" Hazel said. "I'm glad." Clay replied. "Well, I gotta eat, then me and Sawyer have to work a show today. After all it is the Grand Reopening." Hazel said. "Oh right I almost forgot. Wow those 4 months have gone so fast." Clay said.

"SAWYER" Loraine yelled. "YOU GOTTA GET TO THE AQUARIUM, IT THE GRAND REOPENING." Sawyer got up, got dressed, grabbed a chocolate bar an ran out the door yelling, "BYE MOM!" Gotta get to the aquarium. He thought to him self. He rode as fast as he could.

"Thank God, you made it." Hazel said. "Yeah sorry, I over slept." Sawyer said. "Welcome everybody." Clay said as the crowd went wild. "I'm so glad you all could make it out here to support CMA today." He said. "Sawyer, will you do the honor?" Clay asked. Sawyer grabbed the BIG gold scissors and cut the ribbon. The crowd rushed in to see what they had done.

Hazel and Sawyer rushed to the platform where Winter and Hope waited in their new pool. Each of the dolphins playing and jumping around. Sawyer whistled to Winter, to come over to the other side of the pool. When Sawyer tried to put on Winter's Tail, she would swim away. It was like all of the sudden, she didn't know who he was. He whistled to her again. This time she listened and let him put it on. Sawyer was also wondering what she was doing.

Hazel walked on to the platform. "How is everybody doing today" She said as she waved at Winter to jump into the air. "Well Winter is sure glad you're here. All of us here at CMA are. As all of you may know, our own Sawyer Nelson has returned." Hazel said as Sawyer walked out and waved. "So everybody. Lets get this show on the road" Sawyer said. "As many of you know, 4 years ago Hazel and rescued Winter, the dolphin you all know and love that had sadly lost her tail. Well today, she is ready to put on a show." Sawyer said as crowd cheered. "And Hope is also geared up for todays show." Hazel replied. Hazel whistled to Hope. Hope then jumped and did a flip in the air. The crowd was filled with excitement. "We would like to invite one lucky boy or girl to the platform to feed Winter and Hope." Sawyer said. Hazel spotted a little red headed girl who had a Winter shirt on. Sawyer pointed to her and Hazel went to the stands to help her down the stairs. The little girl then ran down to the platform where Sawyer was standing. "And what is your name?" Sawyer asked. "My name is Abby, and I'm 8 years old." The girl said. "Everybody say hi to Abby" Hazel said. Hazel and Sawyer showed Abby how to properly feed the dolphins. Then they shot the water guns at the two dolphins. Hazel then handed Abby a necklace with CMA Logo on it in silver. "Thank you she said as she gave Hazel a hug and waved to Winter and Hope. The dolphins waved back. The two teens finished up the show.

It was now about 5:30,closing time. The staff began to close up shop, when Hazels enemy came, it was Susie. Susie had a crush on Sawyer ever since they started doing marine biology classes. "Hey Sawyer" She said. "Hey Susie, what do you need?" Sawyer asked. "Well, I'm having a party tonight, and wanted you to come with me." Susie replied. "I'm sorry but me and Hazel are doing something tonight." Sawyer said. "Oh well" she said as she walked off. "Whew that was a close one. When is she gonna get it threw her thick skull." Sawyer said to Hazel. "I know. I never did like her" Hazel said. "So what are we doing tonight?" Hazel asked. "Just I'll be bye at 8:00 sharp to pick you up." He said. "Ok!" she said with a blush. Sawyer had planned to take her to have a nice dinner on the beach.

It was 7:59, Hazel got a message from Sawyer to come up front.

Sawyer got out of silver limo, dressed in a button up shirt and a tie.

Hazel walked out in a sparkly dark blue dress. Sawyer had asked Kyle to ask his friend who drove a limo to pick them up. They soon arrived to Coast Diamond, a nice, fancy diner on the beach.

**(So Clay found out. He doesn't seem to be too upset. And, how will the date Sawyer planned go, find out, in CHAPTER 9!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

They two soon showed up at the Coast Diamond. "Hello Sir, how may I help you" a employee asked. "I have a reservation for Nelson" Sawyer said. "Um, I'm sorry sir, I don't see Nelson in our book." the man replied. "How could that be. Is their a reservation under Sawyer Nelson" Sawyer asked. "Oh here it is, right this way!" The employee said.

Sawyer asked for a table for two on the top floor balcony. A elderly lady came over to the table. "You two are a cute couple." The lady said. "Thank you" the two teens replied. "I hope you two have a great date" she said. The lady then walked inside and went home. "Wow, how did she know" Hazel said. "I've heard it something old people" Sawyer replied. they both laughed. Sawyer ordered a steak and corn. Hazel ordered some shimp and corn. They both had a great dinner. When they were done the both were stuffed, but the night wasn't over yet. The restaurant also had a dance floor and a DJ. It just so happened that Brad, the DJ he had met the day he got back was there. "Hey Sawyer" He said. "Hey Brad." Sawyer replied. "So your going out with her now?" Brad asked. "Yeah. today was our second date." Sawyer said. "And how did you afford a limo ride, and a meal here. It costs a fortune here." Brad asked. "Its called the power of my cousin." Sawyer said. "Thats some cousin" Brad replied. Sawyer soon walked over to Hazel and they danced through out the night.

It was now about 10:00. "Ok now were gonna slow it dowwwwn. So ladies and gents. Nows the time!" Brad said. Hazel and Sawyer soon began dancing slowly. A spot light was then shined on them. Brad got Sawyers attention and shot him a wink. Sawyer and Hazel then looked each other in the eye as the danced to the music. At the end of the song. Sawyer and Hazel kissed and then went home. Sawyer and Hazel thanked Brad for the good music.

It was a bright and cool October day. It was Friday, Hazels favorite day of the week. She started everyday by waking up, getting some breakfast and walking over to feed the animals. Cause the animals need food too. Clay was already in the aquarium. When Clay was there early, something wasn't good.

"I need you to call Sawyer and tell him to get over here now" Clay said to Hazel. Hazel then dialed him up.

Hey Sawyer.

Hey.

My Dad said he needs you to get over here fast.

Why Hazel.

I don't know yet. But something isn't good.

Ok, I'll be over in 5.

"Ok. He said he'll be over shortly" Hazel said to her dad. 5 minutes. What Hazel was about to here would make here cry. "Kids listen. Nich, has a tumor on his back." Clay said. Hazel began to tear up. "But how." Hazel asked softly. "The sun got to him. But we might be able to operate." Clay said as he showed them the X-rays. "But the tumor is to close to his blow hole. If it failed he might suffocate." Sawyer added on. "Well, we will host a meeting later today after closing, and have a vote." Clay said.

The aquarium soon opened and 10AM. It was a very, very busy day. A Navy Destroyer had came in. The ship was carrying soldiers part of the Wounded Warriors Project. Kyle help them soldiers feed and pet Winter. He told them about his story, and how Winter learned to swim again. But today was special. Today Hazel and Sawyer met a little boy, who had lost his leg in a car accident. "Can I meet Winter" the little boy asked. "Sure" Sawyer replied. Sawyer helped the little boy down to the platform. He called Winter to the surface. Winter came up to the boy. She seemed to speak to him through eye contact. It was like she knew the drama he had gone through. "Mommy, she is just like me." the boy said. Hazel began to tear. It reminded her of a girl that came years ago that had passed away.

The aquarium later closed shop. It was decided that Nich would be operated on!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was a big day for Nich. Today, Nich was scheduled to have surgery on his back to remove the tumor. The procedure began at 10AM. Nich first had a IV put in to put him asleep for the surgery. Next they numbed him so the could remove the tumor. It was noon when they finished. The surgery was a success. Nich would now live a cancer free life.

But, more problems were in the near future. One day when Sawyer was working with Hazel to help feed the animals, when the she devil we all now and hate, (Well at least Hazel!) came up to Sawyer. She twisted his arm back and pushed him into the pool, hitting his head really hard and knocking him out. Hazel then ran to get her dad. The team dived into to rescue Sawyer. Once he was out, he was rushed to the hospital. Sawyer, was in a coma.

Soon the new spread and Sawyer's family and friends showed up waiting and waiting in tears. 5 member of the aquarium stayed and held Susie captive until police arrived. The police showed up and the member told them was Susie had done. She was hauled off to solitary.

Soon a mid-aged lady named Dr. Leah came out and said that Sawyer was slowing wakening. But something tragic happened. Sawyer had forgotten everything from the past year. He didn't remember the SEA Trip, his relation ship with Hazel, or Hope. Hazel ran off in disbelief. She ran to Sawyers room to see if it was true. Sawyer was now bullying awake and aware of his surroundings. Hazel asked him multiple question about "them". But he remembered nothing. This was tragic.

**(So this is really short. I KNOW. I haven't been able to work on it for a while. I am working on the next chapter and will be posting it tonight, 10/25/14 EST 7:31PM. I hope to post it in an hour or less!)**


End file.
